Misbehaviour
by Honnuh
Summary: "I'll be your home room teacher from now on. I'll also be teaching those of you who take advanced science." He pushed away from the board and lifted one of his hands to his jaw, rubbing it gently as he scanned over all of his pupils. / High school AU Teacher!Law x Student!Nami, rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! I've really started to like the Law x Nami pairing lately.. so much it's pretty much my otp! I had this idea for an AU fic, where Law is a teacher and Nami is a student. Hopefully this fic will be fairly long, with some drama here and there.**

**Obviously, I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

"Nami... Nami! Wake up!"

"Mmmm?"

"Nami! Come on!"

A grunt escaped from the lump under the duvet on the bottom bunk as it moved around slightly. With a swift movement, the blue haired young girl grabbed the duvet and pulled it off of her friend completely, leaving the sleepy girl cold and exposed to the intrusive bright light.

"Vivi! I was gonna get up!"

Vivi grinned and watched as her orange haired room mate hauled herself up on the side of her bed, shaking her head a little, trying to wake herself up.

"Listen Nami, I've already had a shower so it's all yours. I'm going to do my hair and makeup and then wait for you, ok?"

Nodding, Nami stood up, perhaps a little too fast, and staggered towards the doorway.

"What's the time?"

"7:30"

"SHIT!"

"I tried to wake you! I really did!"

Nami was already sprinting off into the bathroom, leaving Vivi giggling at her companions morning antics. This was pretty much how every morning went in their dorm.

Managing to shower herself and do her hair and makeup before 8:15 (her hair only needed a brush through anyway), Nami grabbed her uniform and quickly dressed herself. The uniform the girls were wearing consisted of a plain white shirt, a wine red v neck sweater, a black tie, a black skirt and black shoes. Despite the fact that Nami and Vivi wore the same uniform, they still looked very different from each other.

Vivi neatly fastened all but the top button of her shirt, with her tie tied fairly thin and placed slightly lower than that. Her crisp, creaseless shirt was neatly tucked into her black pleated skirt, which matched nicely with her tights and dolly shoes of the same colour. Lastly, her fluid azure hair was tied perfectly with a thin black bobble, falling gracefully down her lower-back.

...Nami on the other hand had most of her shirt buttons unfastened, revealing her chest a little more than necessary, her tie hanging very loosely below that. The edges of her shirt could be seen peeking out from beneath her sweater, casually overlapping her tight pencil skirt, which was far shorter than school-standard. Her grey knee high socks slotted into her polished, and slightly heeled school shoes. She never really was one for conforming to school policy.

Confident that they both looked presentable in their own wat, they grabbed their bags and made their way to the cafeteria to meet their friends for breakfast.

"Oi Nami, you think maybe I should set a few more alarms so you wake up when I do?"

Nami chuckled and beamed at Vivi.

"Could do, but I doubt it would work! I wouldn't wake up if it weren't for you, you're my personal alarm!"

She linked her arm with Vivi's and walked into the cafeteria. Looking around, they quickly spotted the distinct green hair of one of their friends, Zoro; If it hadn't been for his unnatural hair colour, they would never find the group of friends each morning.

"Oi Nami, Vivi!" screeched Luffy, happily clapping his hands.

"Luffy, you should be quiet! What if a teacher hears?!" Usopp hissed, shoving some toast into Luffy's mouth.

Luffy's older brother, Ace, simply laughed at his younger siblings yelling and waved at the two girls.

"Nami-swaaan!~ Vivi-chwaaan!~" Sanji cooed, "You both look beautiful today, as always~!"

Groaning, Nami seated herself next to Ace, pulling Vivi down with her. "Yes, yes, Sanji, thanks." It was flattering, of course, but when it's almost the only thing he had to say to her, it got old pretty quickly.

Zoro glared at the blonde's fawning and huffed, muttering some insults directed at the love struck fool. Overhearing this, Sanji bit back at Zoro, which caused them to bicker amongst each other.

Having already ordered their breakfast for them, Ace slid two plates of pancakes and fruit towards Nami and Vivi. Always responsible, of course; you'd have to be with a reckless brother like Luffy.

"Nami, did you hear? We have a new home room teacher."

Nami took a bite of her pancakes and tilted her head, her fork still between her teeth.

"Eh? Since when?"

"Ms Doctorine retired, our new teacher's gonna be teaching science as well, probably."

Slumping in her seat, she let a miserable groan escape her mouth. She prodded her food dismally, and pouted.

"I hope our new teacher's not an ass."

"I hope our new teacher's a hot chick."

Ace quickly received a sharp elbow in the side from Nami.

"Ha! Well, in that case, I hope it's _not_ a hot girl, just so I can see the disappointment on your faces!"

Ace frowned. "We'll see. Me and Zoro might get lucky!"

Zoro paused during his argument with Sanji and responded to his name being mentioned with a dim "Eh?"

Usopp gasped suddenly, making the room turn to him in surprise.

"Class starts in five minutes!"

Quickly getting up from the table, the group disassembled into two smaller groups to go to home room. Nami, Ace and Zoro went to theirs, the rest were in a different class and made their way in a different direction. Nami felt bad for Vivi having to put up with Sanji by herself, as well as Luffy, but at least she could deal with them. Nami really couldn't understand how she managed. At least Usopp was...somewhat sane.

Ace and Zoro had decided maybe running to class would be a good way of getting there on time, but Nami reluctantly rejected the offer, not too keen on the idea of breaking a sweat. Of course, she didn't, however, want to be late, so she made Zoro carry her on his back as he ran, making Ace laugh at the moss head's miserable scowling.

Amazingly, they had managed to reach their class on time, a new personal best for all three of them. Going to sit in their designated seats, Nami parted from the two boys. Unfortunately, the previous teacher had seated Nami away from Ace and Zoro, who still got to sit beside each other.

"Lucky bastards." she thought, as she dragged her chair out and slumped down. The new teacher wasn't here yet as far as she knew. Picking her notebook up from out of her bag, she started jotting down random doodles as she patiently waited for the new teacher. She was _sincerely_ hoping that their teacher wasn't female because she just loved to tease Ace..

A few more minutes had passed, and Nami was beginning to wonder where the mysterious new teacher was. Just as she had finished a scrappy sketch of an island, the door creaked open and the classroom was ushered into silence.

Adjusting her hair quickly and closing her book, Nami curiously glanced at the figure that began walking into the classroom.  
For starters, it was definitely a guy. A tall one at that. She couldn't see his face, due to the fact he had immediately turned to face the white board upon entering the room. He lazily walked to the desk and carelessly dropped the books he had been carrying onto it, returning to the white board, picking up a black pen.

Nami balanced her pencil between her finger and thumb, and slouched over the desk a little so she could see his writing clearer.

The pen had scrawled 'Mr Law ' pristinely upon the board.

A smile spread across her face. "No hot Miss for Ace to gawk at, then." she thought to herself and glanced at Ace and Zoro, who were staring at the board a little dumbfounded. Returning her attention on Mr Law, he turned and began to speak.

"My apologies for being late. My name is Trafalgar Law, but to you it's Sir."

His face was in clear view now, and a cocky smirk perched upon his lips. Nami's eyes widened as she gazed at him. She was going to love home room. The man was gorgeous! Tall, tanned, and handsome. His hair was short, dark and messy, his eyes were grey, and he had numerous tattoos on his knuckles, hands and arms (his sleeves were rolled up so she had a nice view of them). He casually leant against the board and folded his arms.

"I'll be your home room teacher from now on. I'll also be teaching those of you who take advanced science." He pushed away from the board and lifted one of his hands to his jaw, rubbing it gently as he scanned over all of his pupils.  
Nami took advanced science, which meant he would be teaching her more than just home room lessons. Result.

"But sir, you don't look old enough to teach!" some random classmate called out.

A chuckle left her teacher's mouth.

"I only recently finished studying at university. Originally I had planned on being a surgeon but due to the current job availabilities open at the moment I've decided to gain experience in teaching. So here we are."

Nami grinned. _'So he was still pretty young. And he might not even be around for long.'_  
Chuckling as she opened her notebook again, Nami tore out a page. She crudely scribbled down her thoughts.

_"Hehe! New teacher's a hot guy, lucky me!~ Think I have a chance? LOL ;)"_

Scrunching the paper up, she patiently waited for Law to turn around, and quickly tossed the paper at Ace, giving him a smug look of victory. Zoro and the other in question turned their heads.

"And that's detention for the three involved in note passing after school today." He turned around, and glared at Nami, then to Zoro and Ace. He walked over to Ace and took the scrunched-up note before Ace even had a chance to open and read it. He walked back over to his desk and put it into his desk drawer. Law turned around and placed himself in front of Nami's desk. Without even looking at the two boys, he stared directly at Nami, her jaw dropped slightly in shock.

"What are your names."

It wasn't a question - it was a demand.

"Nami..."

"I'm Ace, and that's Zoro."

"Oi, I'm not even involved!" Zoro grunted in a half asleep daze.

"I hate to do this upon our first encounter, but regardless, Ace and Miss Nami, you two will be the first to understand that I will not tolerate any misbehaving in my class." He put a hand down on Nami's desk and lowered his head.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Nami was now looking away, still embarrassed by the fact that the new teacher had possession of a note she had written, confessing that she found him attractive.

"Yeah, sorry sir." Ace mumbled, slumping in his chair.

The corner of his mouth twitched downwards in annoyance, "Well, miss Nami, _do I make myself clear?_" He repeated.

She scowled at him and nodded. Up close he seemed somewhat terrifying. Terrifying and handsome.

After the best first impression the three could give him, he went back to his desk and began taking register.

Nami was fuming on the inside. How did he even notice her passing the note? No one ever noticed her passing notes. She was always so sly about it. For the first time, she was caught. Not only that but it was the most awkward note he could have caught her passing.

As the bell chimed for the next lesson, Law stood up and gave his class a sarcastic smile.

"There's the bell for next class. I'll see Ace and Miss Nami today after lessons for detention."

He focused his glare on Nami who pouted right back at him and huffed.

"I advise that you don't try avoiding the detention either."

Although there wasn't much else a teacher can do apart from issue another detention, Nami became somewhat scared of the threat. Quickly slinging her bag over her shoulder, Nami stormed out of the class behind some of her classmates, followed by Ace and Zoro.

"Oi Nami. What was that?" Zoro asked, rubbing the back of his head.

She shook her head and went red again.

She grumbled, "...Nothing. Just leave it for now, okay?"

He shrugged and looked to his side, seeing Vivi making her way over.

"Nami, we have gym so I thought we could walk there together!" she beamed, not noticing her friend's blushing face.

"Yeah, of course. See you two later."

Ace raised an eyebrow as Nami walked away with Vivi, a troubled expression clearly on her face. Law walked out of the room and walked in the same direction as Nami, until he turned a corner into the teachers lounge. A crafty observation made by Ace, he noticed that the new teacher hadn't locked the door behind him. He had a free period too. Ace figured Nami was obviously bothered by the note being taken. In that moment, an idea struck him. Simultaneously, he noticed his brother Luffy running over to him and Zoro.

"Oi Zoro," He smirked, "How about me, you and Luffy skip gym and get rid of that note?"

* * *

**AN: Well theres chapter one! I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews and feel free to message me about anything relating to the fic :) I have so much planned for it, I can't wait to keep writing it!**

**Also to anyone who's reading my other fic, "The princess and he Marimo" I've lost all interest in that pairing and fic, so I won't be updating it any more. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, my apologies for taking my time with this latest chapter! I've been really busy due to college and although I had this sitting in my files for ages, I just needed someone to beta read it for me!**

* * *

**Summary from last chapter:** Nami discovered she had a new home room teacher, by the name of Trafalgar Law. Finding him attractive, she sent a note to Ace (who had hoped the new teacher was a hot woman) that said "_Hehe! New teacher's a hot guy, lucky me!~ Think I have a chance? LOL ;)". _Unfortunately for her, Law happened to spot her passing notes, and got herself and Ace into a detention. Law currently has possession of the note, and Nami has gone to gym class with Vivi, whereas Ace has thought of a plan to help his best friend out.

* * *

"Nami that's awful!"

"I know."

"What are you going to do?!" Vivi was fairly worried at this point.

Nami shrugged, honestly not knowing what exactly she could do. Unless she could rewind time to the moment she began writing that damn note, there were no ideas appearing in her mind.

"I'll probably just have to go to gym and deal with it." She sighed, walking alongside Vivi. A few seconds later, two more of their classmates, Kaya and Camie, were calling to them on the track.

"Vivi, don't talk about this note thing to anyone ok?" Nami quickly elbowed Vivi lightly, before the other two girls caught up.

"Where's Smoker? Is he here yet?" Kaya asked, curious as to where their teacher was.

"I don't know... But I hope he doesn't tell us off for not starting to run when he shows up!" Vivi giggled lightly, which made Camie's jaw drop.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE! SMOKERS SCARY!"

Nodding in agreement, Vivi suggested they start running right now, which Camie naturally agreed to.

Nami on the other hand, would much rather not do the lesson.

"You're running today Kaya?"

"Well, I'm going to try and do more gym lessons now that I'm a bit better."

"But your illness-"

Waving her hand about, Kaya shushed Nami and smiled.

"Don't worry, the doctor told me it would be beneficial for me to try more exercising!"

Nami grinned. "Alright then. I'll run with you,"

The pair hasn't been running long before Kaya had lost her breath and needed to stop for a quick rest. Of course, Nami stopped running too, only to be suddenly reminded if who's lesson she was in right now.

"Nami! Quit slacking and keep running!"

Ah gym class. Taught by both Garp and Smoker. Garp taught the boys, whilst Smoker was responsible for the girls lessons. Today was no different for Nami, as she huffed on the track.

"But Kaya ran out of breath!"

"Well _you're _still capable of running! Put some back into it!"

Nami huffed. Obviously it wasn't good that Kaya was ill, but the way Nami saw it, she thought it would be lucky to be able to not do much in her gym lessons. Plus Smoker didn't nag Kaya to keep running.

Kaya hunched over catching her breath.

"It's fine Nami, I'll catch up later!"

It was endearing to see Kaya want to try so hard. Nami nodded and began a light jog on the track. She could see Vivi and Camie way ahead of her, and decided that there was no way she would be able to catch up with them now. Looks like she was running alone!

The boys were being taught on the field, soccer by the looks of it. Nami scanned the group of boys huddled around Garp, hoping to see Any of her friends. Quickly spotting the familiar blur of green hair, she grinned as she watched Zoro run over to one of the benches near her, to take a quick sip of water. Deciding to make a small detour in her running route, Nami ran over to him and sat down besides him.

"Taking a rest?"

"No, I just wanted some water."

Trust Zoro to not want to rest during practise. Any other lesson he'd find any excuse to fall asleep! Gym was his favourite subject, and he was one of the most talented in his class. His determination and skills in sports had gained him a scholarship at the school and earned him a spot on the school soccer and football teams.

"Ah... Ne, Zoro, where's Ace and Luffy?" She peered at the group by Garp. "I see Usopp, Sanji, Sabo, but not those two!"

Zoro peeked at Nami with his one eye.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Eh!? No! What are they doing!?"

"Well..."

"Ace~? what are we doing again?"

Luffy stood next to his brother, who was busy rummaging through Trafalgar Law's drawers. He stuck his pinky up his nose, awaiting Ace's reply.

"Baka, I told you twice! I'm looking for a note that Nami wrote."

"But why?"

"Because she doesn't want anyone reading it, and our teacher might just read it!"

"OOOOOOH! I see! So what's a lookout?"

"It's someone who keeps a watch out for whoever we are avoiding."

Ace looked to see luffy blankly staring at him.

"Luffy, that's you! You're supposed to be by the door keeping a lookout!"

"Oh! Ok! Shishishi!"

Ace grinned and shook his head, as he opened another draw. There were only two things in the drawer, Nami's note, and a... Polar bear plushie?

Not even realising Luffy hadn't moved from Ace's side, Luffy crept his hand into the drawer and pulled the plushies leg, taking it out. Still keeping his pinky in his nose, he held the bear up by its foot, curiously peering at it.

Ace simply picked up the note and smirked triumphantly.

"Luffy, you make an AWFUL lookout! HEY PUT THAT BACK!"

Just at that moment, the door swung open and slow footsteps echoed throughout the room as Law walked into the classroom.

"... Ace, you know your detention isn't till-"

"Oi, what's this?"

Ace froze, and slowly turned to his brother, who STILL had that damn polar bear in his hands. His jaw dropped as he glared at Luffy, and then turned his stare back at his teacher, who's facial expression was almost identical to Ace's.

"That is none of your concern! Who are you anyway?" Law demanded, walking towards the two boys and snatching both the bear AND Nami's note from them.

Darn, so close. Ace thought, and he face palmed himself.

"You should be in Garps lesson right now. Come with me."

Law made his way between them and shoved the bear and note back into the drawer, opening another one and grabbing his keys, ready to lock the door behind him.

"No! Not Gramps!" Luffy whined as he sulked behind Ace.

"Oh? Garps your Grandpa? Then I'll take you there myself and let him know exactly what you've been doing here." A devilish grin formed on Laws face as he grabbed both boys shoulders.

"Shall we? We wouldn't want Garp to be waiting, would we."

The two brothers simply looked at each other, slightly worried. Knowing Garp, they'd get the worst telling off ever.

As usual.

After discussing with Zoro about what Ace and Luffy were up to, both their teachers had yelled at them to carry on with their lessons, so the pair had departed from the bench and went back to their respected lessons.

"Idiots... They better not get caught!"

She ran on the bend of the track, and noticed Luffy run from around the corner of the benches, who had in turn just noticed her.

"OI NAMI!" He grinned, waving at her.

Nami slowed herself down to a halt and leant over, holding onto her knees to catch her breath.

"LUFFY STOP DISTRACTING ME!"

He ignored her and carried on waving, and Nami found herself smiling. That was, until she then noticed an unhappy looking Ace, and a _pissed _looking Law come from the corner that Luffy had run from.

"Luffy, what exactly will running from me do?"

Uh oh. Nami drew the obvious conclusion that the two had failed the simple mission they had assigned themselves.

Law's stare drifted from Luffy to Nami, as he realised that Luffy was waving at her. A grin formed on his face as he walked towards her, Ace hovering behind him.

"Ah, Miss Nami. I see you're working very hard in your gym class."

He was mocking her, and Nami didn't like it.

"I was just taking a break, runnings tough work you know."

"I see. Where can I find Garp?" He responded in a blunt tone, completely ignoring that she wasn't exactly participating in her lesson. Nami huffed and extended her finger in Ace and Luffy's grandfathers direction. "There."

He gave her a quick nod and beckoned Luffy back over to him, grabbing the two brothers shoulders. He began walking towards Garp, Ace and Luffy exchanging worried glances.

Nami watched, and a mischievous smile emerged on her face. If there was one thing she found hilarious, it was when Luffy and Ace got in trouble with their grandpa. It wasn't out of spite or anything like that, it was just funny to watch Garp get mad and hear the two brothers whine and retaliate back at him. Surely Smoker wouldn't notice her take a break as she witnessed the telling off the pair would get.

She couldn't hear much from where she was. Law spoke with such a calm voice that it was virtually impossible to hear a thing, that is until Garp yelled something at the two boys and lightly punched them on the arms. If they weren't in a school setting, he would of most likely punched them a lot harder. He was still yelling and Ace and Luffy were yelling back in retaliation, which just made Nami laugh at them.

Upon hearing the young red heads giggling, Law turned around and glared at Nami. He opened his mouth, ready to shout something at her, but it appeard someone had beat him to it.

"Nami! I said keep running! No breaks until the lessons over!"

Smoker was marching around the track towards her, which caused her to let out a dissatisfied moan. Law smirked as she reluctantly began running again.

_She's a troublesome one. _

Walking onto the track, Law paused when he was directly in front of where Nami would be. From a distance he could see her running around the track towards him, whilst shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nami. A minute please." He asked the moment she was in hearing distance. Confused, Nami slowed herself down until she was at a halt beside him. Leaning over slightly with her hands on her knees, she began catching her breath.

"What?"

Law examined her quickly, taking note of how exhausted she was and how red her face was from running. He was just going to tell her to make sure she didn't forget the detention she had, but clearly Nami was in need of some professional advice right now.

"Slow down your breathing for a moment."

Nami paused. "I can't I've just been running!"

"Exactly. It will help you catch your breath back. The slower you breathe, the more oxygen will enter your lungs and bloodstream."

She raised her eyebrow at him before staring at the ground and gradually began slowing her breathing down.

"You should stand up straight too," He began, giving her a light tap between her shoulder blades. Reluctantly Nami stood up and stared at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"Put your hands on your hips. It will cause your lungs to open up and allow more oxygen to pass." He told her bluntly, grabbing her hands and placing them onto her hips.

If this was supposed to help her slow her breathing down, well, Nami couldn't help blushing at the sudden physical contact he gave her. She could almost feel her heart beating faster than before.

He stood backwards and shoved his hands into his pockets, watching her with a deadpan expression as she momentarily regained her breath. He smirked victoriously, and walked past her.

"Do remember those steps for the next time you run, Miss Nami. I have a feeling you will be needing to use them again."

Nami narrowed her eyes at him as he walked away, sticking her tongue out at the back of his head.

_Rude bastard! Implying I'm bad at track running! _

Law turned around, catching a quick glimpse of her tongue hanging out of her lips, before Nami quickly retracted it, turning her head and running off again in hopes that he didn't see.

Law chuckled quietly and continued walking.

"Oh, Miss Nami. Don't forget you have a detention later."

Nami ignored him and kept on running - mentally insulting him in many different ways. Now she wanted to actually work hard at this running just to prove to Law that she _could _do it.

"Finally Nami. You're doing some damn work." Smoker muttered, glancing at the redhead who was finally taking part in her lesson fully. What a shame she only started working hard at the end of the lesson.

"Lessons over, girls. Go change." He yelled, wanting the class to hear him wherever they were on the track. Nami brought herself to a standstill, once more caught out of breath. "Damn.. what did Trafalgar say again.."

"_Slow down your breathing for a moment."_

"_You should stand up straight too,"_

"_Put your hands on your hips. It will cause your lungs to open up and allow more oxygen to pass."_

That was it. Nami followed the instructions he had previously given her, and quickly managed to get her breathing speed back down to a regular pace.

"Heh. Really does work!" She grinned, before walking over to the changing rooms, managing to catch up with Vivi and the others. It was strange really. Why did Trafalgar even care? Sure he was a teacher, but it was.. strange really. It was like he was trying to be helpful in a way that made him feel like the had just gained an achievement. Nami didn't dwell on it any longer, as she found she had to hurry and get ready for her next class - which was geography. Her favourite lesson, which just happened to be taught by the worlds biggest annoyance... Arlong.

* * *

**AN: Ok, I finish college soon, so I'll have three months of doing nothing until I go back! Which means hopefully quicker updates on this fic. Thank you everyone for your reviews and favourites (and even the author faves and follows! THAT MAKES ME HAPPY.) it means a lot to know you enjoy this fic. :')**


End file.
